The youth Boosh
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: My second fan fic. I always love to think of Howard and Vince as kids so this is a fanfic of how Howard and Vince became friends. I'll let you read the rest :D
1. Part 1: The boy with a broken smile

He was never interested in fashion, ever.. But this jacket, it was different it caught his eye every time he walked past it in the shop window from school. It's certain colour screamed out to him.. so did the price £30.00!. He'd never pay that for a jacket. Ever. But somehow this one was worth it. His friends pushed him along to the next shop, a football store. Vince had never been a fan of football it just never appealed to him. He had to do it, so he could be popular or he'd end up like that moon kid in his class. He didn't want that.

"wow look at those boots" urged his friend, he read the tag £30.00

"yeah they're cool" Vince gave a fake smile to his friends.

"you've got the money ain't you Vince?" the tallest nudged him on the back

"they're so cool only the most popular kid would buy them" they all sniggered and walked away, knowing Vince wanted the jacket.

Vince stood there, his eyes set on the boots then flickering them over to the jacket, it was in his size and he always thought red was his colour. It was just coincidental he told himself. No, no it wasn't it was fate!

He took his eyes off both for a minute and looked over to his friends they were with that moon kid. They kicked him to the floor once more with his trumpet lying in a muddy puddle. He made sure his friends were out of site then slowly walked over to the boy.

"P-please don't h-hurt me, h-here!" he fumbled in his pocket and held out a 10p a button and a little trombone key ring "It's all I h-have, I'm sorry!" he cowered trying to tuck himself away.

Vince looked at him in shock is this how bad his friends were to people, is this how bad his friends would be with him if he helped- what was his name? He looked over at the young boys trumpet case Howard Moon. Howard.

Vince reached his hand out to the boy and Howard flinched as he saw the hand. After a few moments of silence he looked up to see the hand still stretched out. It was raining now, know one was about on the street the only thing visible were the two young boys in the pouring rain. Howard looked up at the brown haired boy, he slowly and wearily grabbed his hand. Vince pulled him up steady and picked up his trumpet and tried to wipe off as much mud as possible. Howard was waiting till he was knocked back to the floor again. But all he felt was a gentle hand on his back leading him under the shelter.

"Oy! Vince what are you doing pound his face in!" said the tallest of his friends who had just come out from an alleyway off the side of king street.

Vince stared at them, enraged. He looked at Howard who was cowering behind him, his hands trembling, with the cold and the fear.

"I'll come over to you if you let me ask the boy a question" he said in a calmer tone.

"Alright!" replied the tall boy

The boy looked at Vince trembling with fear, His body hunched up tight, and weeping into his hands

Vince bent down and soothingly placed his arm on Howard's back.

Howard shook wondering what Vince was going to say to him, he was just going to give him to the bully wasn't he? He was just like the others..

Vince spoke in a comforting voice which he knew would calm Howard down

"Is this expensive" he said pointing at the trumpet, Vince surprisingly shook his head from left to right and managed to fumble out the word "n-no"

Vince nodded got up and at a steady pace started to walk up to the tall boy. H eventually reached him, the street lamp shining on his face, and his hoodie soaked through. There eyes met each other. Before Vince had the chance to swing the tall boy stretched out his arm and punched him with his hard fist he fell back in shock and fell to the muddy floor holding his eye and trying to control his bleeding nose. Howard had never felt so enraged he looked at the young boy who had helped him earlier and ran straight towards the taller boy picked up his trumpet case and swung it as hard as he could until he felt the thump of it hitting the boys face, the boy fell but steadied himself and ran backwards away from the two boys left under the street light

**Hi hope you enjoyed chapter one planning on doing quite a few chapters to this one. Reviews would be very nice as they let me know if I'm doing ok or rubbish hehe thank you for reading chapter 2 coming up shortly that is if you guys want a chapter 2 hehe. And sorry it's such a rubbish title, i'm no good at titles :D**


	2. part 2: revenge is the best medicine

He handed a tissue to Vince, who's nose was on tap. Vince gratefully took the tissue and pressed it against his nose.

"I'm Vince by the way he said between sniffs, your name Howard am I right?"

"yeah" he nodded

They were under the shelter of the clothing shop window. Which Howard suggested they sit under to shelter from the rain

"you like that jacket don't you"

Vince hadn't realised he'd been staring at it for that long, he blushed.

"yeah I guess I do, it's just not very manly is it" his cheeks crimson red

"So, people have different interests" he moved the tissue from Vince's nose and replaced it with a fresh one. Vince nodded gratefully.

"Go on" Howard nudged Vince, who looked at him confused "get the jacket"

"Really?" Vince stared at the jacket again, entranced by it's material

"yeah, but give me the money and I will get it for you that way know one need know that you bought it"

Vince smiled at him, "Ok" he took the £30.00 from his pocket and gave it to Howard. Howard took the money and went into the shop with the ting of the door bell. Vince was slouched against the shop window, when Mimi James walked past him. Mimi was one of those girls that had to check her reflection in the mirror every time she felt a hair out of place, this was a quality her and Vince both shared. She looked down at everyone, and she laughed when she saw Vince with a blooded nose outside a clothes shop.

He sighed at his pathetic ness, she wasn't that pretty anyway he thought, but he ran after her and washed it out of his mind about the jacket and Howard. His main aim was not to be made to look like a sissy to the kids at school, after all he was getting so close to being with the more popular kids. Then Mimi would want him.

Howard came out of the shop a smile on his face with the jacket in a bag and a new green electro t-shirt he bought as a present of thanks. Vince would be so happy when he tried on the jacket and t-shirt he couldn't wait to see his face. He looked around but Vince was gone, he looked up the street to see him chasing after Mimi, at least it looked like Mimi. "Vince!" he shouted but Vince was to far away to hear him. A tear escaped his eyes.

Howard was walking home, he wanted to find Vince but it was pouring down, but through the rain Howard knew he had to find him, because Vince wanted this jacket more than anything in the world! He followed in the direction Vince ran. He came across a row of terraced houses each looked exactly the same in size and shape like they had been reflected in a mirror. But one house stood out, some bin bags cast to the side of the door and what seemed to be a child huddled beside them, odd Howard thought, why was a child sitting outside in the rain

"Don't you ever let me see you round this house again! Your not my son!" Howard heard from the inside of the house, the child sat there. Solemn. staring into nothingness. He would noticed the familiar features of the face, and the wild shaggy hair that lay around his head, which balanced with his face in perfect harmony

"Vince!" Vince looked up mascara run down his- wait, mascara runningdown his face? Vince wore mascara? Howard walked up to him, he had been crying

"I-I didn't want to live there anyway" he wept and fell into Howard's shoulder. Howard in surprise jumped, but held Vince firm until his weeping became sniffing

"Hey come on little man cheer up" they looked at each other why had he called him little man Vince was taller than Howard, but they both seemed to like the nickname.

-----

The rain had ceased but the wind still remained firm, and made Vince's hair fly. In a frenzy he quickly tried to manage his wild mane.

"Oy Vince!"

A familiar voice from the end of the street. Vince's friends came into sight as they passed each street light like a gun aimed and ready to fire.

Vince froze. His eyes widened, fear struck his heart as he clasped Howard's hand. The quickly got up and ran straight forward and within enough time so did the gang. There hearts were pounding to the beat of the footsteps drawing ever closer to them. There hands still clasped they ran through every twist and corner trying to trick the predators. They weren't falling for it. They knew there target and were set on getting what they wanted. After all they always did in the end.

The boys stopped as Howard and Vince reached a dead end. The tallest boy gritted his teeth

"Revenge is the best medicine"

**Thanks for reading, not to keen on this chapter would very much appreciate reviews. And also thanks for the reviews already :D next chapter should be posted soon thanks again for reading**

**~skylinebooshlover~**


	3. Part 3: Genious smile

The fight had been short due to the siren of a police car getting louder and louder with each punch of the boys fists. Vince had made a distraction so Howard could get away to call the police, this distraction however was not entirely planned. But it had left the bullies slightly disturbed, and leaving Vince gob smacked. The wind had been blowing rapidly and Howard's shirt was very loose, Vince did not even want to think about what he had just seen on the young boys chest. The boys were put in the car and had been driven away, Howard and Vince sat on the bins at the end of the alley where they had been cornered watching the red and blue sirens disappearing away through the fog.

Howard's house was warm, which was more than could be said for the horrible weather outside. The rain hammered against the window and the smell of Hot chocolate was making it's way to Vince's nose. He clasped the cup of hot chocolate in both hands and took a relieving sip of the warm beverage. Howard smiled as Vince let out a "mmm"

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot!" Howard jumped up excitedly and handed a bag to Vince

Vince pulled out the jacket in wonderment his eyes sparkling as he felt the soft material of the jacket paying close attention to the detail of the jacket

"Genius! Thanks Howard I owe you one!" Vince drew his eyes away from the jacket for a split second to notice that he hadn't emptied the entire contents of the bag. He reached inside and retrieved a green T-shirt with two white lightning stripes at the front. He stared at it in awe and wonderment

"I-is this for m-me.." He looked at Howard

"Yeah.." Howard blushed, Vince hated it he could see it in his eyes he knew he did!

"I love it! I never saw this in the shop!" Howard looked at him, his face lit up and he wore a big Cheshire cat smile.

"Thanks Howard!" he hugged his new friend tightly but pulled away quickly noticing his error.

"sorry… I was just so excited.." Vince trailed off as he ran to Howard's bathroom his face a scarlet colour.

Howard giggled to himself but couldn't help wondering why Vince got so excited. Howard was excited when he passed his grade 1 for his trumpet but he didn't feel the need to hug someone. Vince's hug was warm but how could he say it.. Inexperienced? Had he ever been hugged.. before?

"What do you think" His thoughts were interrupted by Vince's catwalk

"They look brilliant on you!" "Just…"

"Just what?"

"The trousers don't really go…"

Vince looked down at his tack suit bottoms which his mates had insisted he bought, then he looked at his shoes, his trainers really didn't go

"Tell you what, when the weather clears up we can go and find you some trousers and shoes" Vince soon perked up and went straight to the window

"I'm just gonna get changed"

Vince waited till Howard was in the bathroom to explore his room. Howard's room was quite plain, his walls were beige and his carpet a creamy colour. A picture hung on the wall above his bed it was a picture which read "The greatest Jazz musicians of all time!" with lots of funny men's faces on there. His bed was blue with imprinted jazz instruments on the duvet. But Vince felt so ashamed about the hug he gave Howard.. Where did it come from? He never hugged anyone. Howard must think he is a right girl now! But it had got Vince thinking why his mum had thrown him out, he wasn't a bad kid, usually quiet around his parents. Why would they never hug me? he thought to himself. Was I an embarrassment. Why would his dad never take him to have a game of football Vince didn't enjoy the sport all that much but it would have been nice.. Just once. A tear escaped his eye. Why would they just kick me out like that? Did they hate me all that much? Question after question was battling in his head, he was frantically trying to come up with answers but every time he tried another question would appear and somehow the answers never seemed to fit the question. Why would dad never take me to the park when I was little? He frantically searched for an answer.. He was always busy with work.. But he had so much time off why didn't he even speak to me then! He broke down into tears, and collapsed onto Howard's cushion sinking his head into it, and weeping while the questions looped around over and over in his head. Howard rushed in one he had heard Vince crying

"Vince? Vince what's wrong?!" He clambered over to his friend tightly hugging him "It's ok Vince we'll work it out, it's all going to be fine!"

"T-thanks- H-Howard " he sniffed

"Hey no problem little man" they both looked at each other, there was that name again, little man… they stared into each others eyes trying to find an answer to the nickname but instead it wasn't answers they found in each other's eyes.. It was friendship.


	4. Part 4: Discovering a person

This is quite a short chapter, sorry for that ="^-^= but I tried my best hehe hope you like it reviews would be very much appreciated! Enjoy!

Vince had had a restless night. the thoughts in his head wouldn't leave him alone and the temperature had dropped into the minuses. Howard had tossed and turned a bit. But at least he got some sleep. He looked at Howard's grey digital clock 5:30 am at least it was morning. He lay on his back breathing heavily, He gave up trying to go to sleep and instead crept over to the window avoiding Howard's science project.

The sky was tinted with red, the streets were full of cars and the house lights were turned off, wait no.. one house had it's lights on. His house.

----------------------------------------

It had taken him a while to put his clothes on quietly and sneak out of the house without waking Howard and his family. He wandered down the street to the house with the lights. He stopped for a moment wondering what he was doing, why was he going back? She said that she never wanted to see him again, but he hoped in his head that it was because she was mad at the time. He pushed back the rusted gate and went into his outgrown garden, he remembered a time when he was small him and his dad had bought a swing from the second hand shop and a set of paints for Vince to decorate it. The memory faded and he came back to reality he stared at the swing that his mum had smashed apart as soon as he left, he never understood when he was little why his dad had left but he now asked himself why would he have stayed? His dad had said as soon as i have settled in I'll come for you mate and we can be away from her, he actually believed his words for a second there. Vince was the spitting image of his mother but he held the feature of his fathers eyes and raven hair, perhaps that's why he didn't come back he reminded him to much of her.

He finally stepped up the courage to knock on the door, a blurred figure came closer until the door was opened. The woman's eyes were red and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. A tissue in her hand and her mouth still trying not to quiver as her crying couldn't help but come out every few seconds. She rubbed her eyes as she stared at the boy in front of her door.

"V-Vince.. is that you!"

"Yeah.. i can go if you want.."

She grabbed him tightly and kissed his forehead. Vince was shocked. He hadn't been hugged or kissed from his mum in over 6 years. His mum picked him up in her arms and rubbed his quivering arm. She shut the door closed with her foot and carried him into the warm living room.

*I'll get you a nice warm drink hunny"

She left the room, Vince's mouth open wide with shock. He looked at the small coffee table in the middle of the room on it were lots of pieces of paper Headline "Missing" it read:

"Please. If anyone has seen my boy or heard anything or even just caught a glimpse of him i would appreciatively like to know. A reward will be given! If you have my boy please do not hurt him he is a good kid please return him to his home. Please"

Vince couldn't help his tears leaking from his eyes above the message was a photocopied image of him, his dad and his mum. Together. He loved this picture his mum had sworn that if he even as much as looked at the picture she would tear it to pieces. He looked at his dad, he had forgotten what he looked like. It was so long ago, so so long. A tear fell onto his dad on the photo.

A soft but gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Vince wiped his eyes, he didn't want his mum to see him crying

"hello son"


	5. Part 5: It's been to long to forgive you

"Vince, come on Vince wake up" Howard shook the small bundle under the covers "come on Vince it's ten o'clock" He shook the bundle again but this time he pulled the covers back to see one of his teddy's lying there.

"Vince" he shouted across the house, where was he? He hadn't done anything to upset him they were getting on really well last night. Howard jumped onto his bed and huddled his pillow tight to his chest by moving the pillow he unveiled a small white letter. He opened it:

Dear Howard, thank you very much for looking after me. It was very generous. I've gone to my house to try and see if me and mum can give it another go. I'm only across the road, so come and see me whenever you want and i'll see you in school. I'm sorry i left so quickly i need to get this sorted. Thanks again see you soon

Vince xx

At the bottom were to very small dots, well they looked like dots, he thought. He got out his magnifying glass and put it to the dots. They weren't dots at all they were kisses.

**************************************************************************************************************

Vince was stunned, he couldn't move. He couldn't even turn around to the man who had just called him son. It had been so long since he had seen his dad, he felt anger for his dad leaving him and never trying to regain contact, Vince had always thought his dad had made a whole new life for himself and completely forgotten about his first son. He also felt upset and outraged with himself for being able to be angry at one of the most important people in his life, who had just come back to see him, out of everything he could of been doing he came back to him.

"son" he heard the voice again "are you okay?" Vince's heart pounded hard against his chest, his mind was telling him to say something, anything. But every time he tried his mouth wouldn't let the words come out. The man walked to the front of Vince and Vince took a deep breath in awaiting to see if the mysterious man behind him was his father. It was.

"You haven't changed a bit, well your hair has, you used to keep it so short why have you decided to grow it?"

"I hated it short" He cursed himself words finally came out of his mouth, and they weren't the one's he wanted, but on the bright side at least he was talking.

"I'll leave you boys alone" his mum tried to close the door as quiet as possible so not to disturb them because she knew how hard it was for Vince to talk to him, he had left him at a time when Vince needed him, Vince was trying to find who he was, he needed a male influence.

"So how's the football coming along"

Vince looked at him wondering with to lie about his complete loath of football or not.

"It's good, i had a match last Tuesday" he lied

"Right, did you win?"

"We lost, two-one"

"Oh, maybe you should train harder next time"

"well maybe if i had an influence! then i might care enough about football to play it!"

A deadly awkward silence crept over the room, Vince sat wide eyed, why had he said that! he had only dreamed of seeing his dad again and now he was here standing in front of him and he had just given his dad another reason to leave.

"It wasn't my fault i left son.. it was your mother! we were having our differences, i just had to leave, you should be happy i returned to see you!"

"I know i should be, you can't blame it on mum, it's your fault and your fault alone. Mum has tried her best to bring me up, it hasn't always worked out but we get by!"

"Oh don't give me that i don't have to take this"

"Your only walking away because you know I'm speaking the truth"

"Your speaking rubbish!" he tried to calm his voice down "Vince, I'm giving you a chance to come and live with me"

"live with you!? are you drunk?!"

Father and son stared into each others eyes fury raging in both, How could he seriously be asking him to live with him after this long. If he thinks he can just pick everything up after leaving him for so ling.

"So what is your answer?"

"No!"

"Vince your making the wrong choice!"

"No dad, I'm making the right choice, for once. I'm not coming with you because..."

"Because what!?" his father was turning red and his eyes were narrow, Vince could see he was loosing his patience, Vince had forgotten how short his temper was and was glad that he didn't inherit this from him

"Because my dad's dead to me.." And that was it his father let go he swung his hard as hard and as fast as he could swinging it straight into Vince's face.

"I'm sorry son but it's no longer a question, it's an order" and with that he lifted the bleeding Vince up over his shoulder and carried him out the door"


	6. Part 6: Can we call it even

Howard had been looking out of the window for hours, he felt so alone, the streets were bare had been for about half an hour now. Howard was just on the verge of falling asleep when he saw a figure come out of a house, wait no it wasn't just a house it was Vince's house, and it wasn't one figure it was two, well a figure carrying another figure. The figure was Vince, and he looked hurt. As fast he could he slipped on his trousers and jumper and quickly put his shoes on. He rushed down the stairs not even caring when he pushed a vase off his stand and probably awaking everyone in the house.

"Oy!" Howard bellowed which turned quite a few lights on all down the street. "You let my friend go!"

Vince's father chucked Vince ungracefully into the car and slammed the door but the boy which disturbed him was racing at him like a speeding bullet. He ran to the door on his side but before he could open it he was forced to the ground by Howard.

"What are you doing to my friend" he tried to sound threatening to the man who was at least twice his size of him, but looked amazingly like Vince.

"I am taking Vince to live with me if you must know!"

"Why is he hurt?" his eyes flickering back and too from his father to Vince still amazed at the likeness in the two

"He bumped into door when we were going out" The man shifted as he tried to make his face look as believable as possible

"liar" Vince's father was fuming, his face was red, and his eyebrows had lowered shadowing his eyes. No kid was stopping his plans of taking his son, he was his son and it was his choice he should be able to take his son whenever he wanted.

"Listen boy i'm taking my son away from this dump and a little worm like you is not going to stop me, I'm going to turn my son into a proper boy not the little fairy he is now."

Howard was staring up at the man who had thrown him to the floor while speaking and was now hovering over him, fist raised.

"W-What are you going to do to h-him? he stuttered and tried to crawl away from the man

"Make sure that he isn't in contact with freaks like you, cut his hair will be the first job on my list and make sure he turns out the right way, a proper man"

Howard was furious

"You should appreciate your son for who he is!"

The man raised his fist higher and slowly went in for the knockout "Why you little-"

Silence

The man slowly fell, Howard moved out the way so he wouldn't get crushed, as he fell he revealed a panting Vince holding a broken bit of drain pipe

"Now we can we call it equal" he smiled

**********************************************************************

Vince felt safe again in Howard's house it was so warm and he felt so protected. Howard had been holding Vince for about ten minutes, he had been sobbing and had occasionally drifted off to sleep and awoken a few times.

"Will you let me sort out your head now"

"I suppose so.." Vince was dreading this because he never really liked anything to do with health, he hated going to the doctors. Howard leant Vince down on his knee so he was stretched across the bed. he inspected his head and could see the bruising starting to form already. It was still bleeding quite badly and Howard was finding it hard to see the damage because of Vince's raven black hair blocking his view.

"Vince i can't see how bad the damage is"

"So what are you going to do" Vince said worry in his voice

"I-I might have to... shave a patch of your h-hair" he said knowing the reaction he was going to get.

"No! no way! I'd rather bleed!" Vince was now struggling under Howard, he wanted to get away. Know one was cutting his hair not even his rescuer, it was easy for Howard to say he had a dodgy haircut anyway which Vince had thought about cutting when he slept in his house. So he just decided to trim the ends and add a few layers

"Okay! okay Vince calm down i won't do anything you don't want me to" He held Vince around the shoulders trying to calm him down and ensure him he wasn't going to do anything.

It had been 10 minutes and Vince's wound had slowly started to stop bleeding, which he was grateful for his hair wasn't very long only just past his ear but he had seen a magazine on the street once called cheekbone he had tried to run down the weird ninja man who delivered it to the wrong address. He saw a woman with shoulder length hair and he had fallen in love with it straight away and knew this was what he wanted. He'd got through lots of criticisms with school because of it but none of it had changed his mind, and there was no way he was going to let Howard shave a patch off, no way!


End file.
